Emma Returns and Meets Bella
by Hoppyfroggy77
Summary: This takes place in Season 3. Emma comes back from America. She meets Bella. Will an old boyfriend return?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HI! I'm Steph and I love fanfiction. I've been writing stories for "Sonny with a Chance" and I thought I would do a different show. My other favorite show right now is "H20". I got inspired to write a story. **

**Cleo's POV:**

**I really miss Emma. She was such a great friend. When she first told me and Rikki she was going to America, I was happy for her, but also sad. What would I do without Emma? We've been friends for so long. Thank god I still have Lewis and Rikki. Right after Emma left, I met a new girl at school. Her name is Bella. She is so nice and Rikki and I let her join our group. We found out she is a mermaid too, which is awesome. Even though I love Bella, she will never replace Emma. Emma will always be one of my best friends. **

**Right now I am sitting in the cafe drinking a smoothie. I don't know where Bella is. She's probably hanging out with Will. Rikki is nowhere to be seen either. I take a sip of my strawberry smoothie. I look around. I remember when Emma use to work here. That was before Zane bought the cafe and named it after Rikki. I'm just about to get up when my phone rings. I look down and see I have a call from Emma. Emma! We haven't talked in a month because she was so busy in America. I answer the phone**

**"Hello, Emma?" I ask, making sure it's really her. **

**"Cleo, how are you?" Emma asks. It is Emma. **

**"Em, I've missed you so much!" I say. It feels so good to talk to her again. **

**" Me too, how is everything?" she asks.**

**"Everything is great, I met a new friend". I say. I want Emma to know I met someone else. She would be really happy for me.**

**"Really, she nice?" Emma asks.**

**"She's really nice, her name is Bella" I say. **

**"That's great, how's Rikki and Lewis?" **

**"They are doing fine, how's America?" I ask my best friend**

**"It's awesome, but I miss you guys." **

**"I know, I miss you too." I say.**

**"So Cleo, I have good news." says Emma**

**"What is it?" I ask. **

**"I'm coming back to visit you soon." she says.**

**"Really? Em, that's great!" I tell her. We really need to catch up. I know Rikki and Lewis will be happy to see her. I'm sure her and Bella will get along. **

**"I'm coming in a week." **

**"That's great Em, I can't wait to see you." I say.**

**"I miss the water. I can't use my mermaid powers here."**

**I understand how she's feeling. Emma loves the water. She was a champion swimmer before she turned into a mermaid. **

**"Don't worry, Once you get here, we will throw a party at Mako Island." I say. I should throw a welcome back party for Emma! She'd love it! I have to tell Rikki and Lewis. **

**"Yeah, a party isn't necessary. I just can't wait to see you guys." she says.**

**"Yeah, it hasn't been the same since you left. Rikki has no one to argue with." I say. I can't help but smile at that. Emma and Rikki are very different. **

**"Cleo, I have to go now! We are shooting in a few minutes. I will see you next week." **

**"Bye, Em, I can't wait to see you!"**

**"Bye!" says Em. **

**I hang up the phone. I can't believe Emma is coming back. I've missed her so much. I better tell Lewis and Rikki the good news. We have to plan a party for her! I can't wait!**

**A/N This story was originally going to be a one-shot. This story turned out different than I was planning. I just wondered what it would be like if Emma and Bella met. Also, I missed Emma in season 3, but I really like Bella too. Please review if you like this story and tell me if you want more. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I am so sorry for not updating, I've been busy with other things and I wasn't in the mood to write. I decided to start this part during the party. I was originally going to make it take place after part 1 and I was going to make Cleo go tell her friends and organize the party. This is a two-shot so I have to make it shorter, and I thought it would be better to make it take place during the beginning of the party. This will be the last part of this story, but don't worry, I'm planning on writing a spin-off story based on what happens at the end. Let me know if you like my story please. :) Thanks for reading. **

**Cleo's POV**

I have to admit, everything looks great. After I talked to Emma, I told Lewis, Bella and Rikki the good news. They helped me plan the surprise party for Emma. I can't wait to see her. The party is at Mako Island, you know our special place. I also invited Zane and Will to come too, but I'm not sure if they will be coming. Here's my plan, Emma's going to call me when she gets here. I'm going to meet her at the cafe that Zane owns, then I'm going to take her to the party but she'll think we are going to the beach to hang out. Everyone else will be at the party, making sure everything is in order. I also secretly invited Ash and Byron. I know Emma was good friends with Byron, so I thought he should come. Emma and Ash broke up because Emma went to America and she didn't want to have a long-distance relationship with him, but I invited Ash because I know Emma misses him.

Right now I'm sitting in the cafe, drinking a mango smoothie, waiting for Emma to call me. I can't wait for her to meet Bella, I know they will get along. Wait until she finds out Bella is a mermaid too. Anyway, I'm checking my messages and email, and looking around the cafe. I spot Zane and wave for him to come over.

"Hey Zane". I say to him. I like Zane, he's a nice guy. Him and Rikki broke up and then got back together. I'm so happy for them and I know how much Rikki likes him.

"Hey Cleo, what's up?" he asks.

" So as you know, Emma's coming back and I planned a surprise party for her."

" I was wondering if you are coming. It starts at 4, in a couple hours."

"I don't think I have any plans, yeah I'll be there. I know Rikki also asked me if I was going, I wasn't sure because I had to check my schedule. Where's the party?" Zane asks

"Mako Island, the usual hang out place." I say. I'm so glad Zane can come. Emma will be happy to see him too.

"Okay, sounds good, I will see you later." he smiles at me, and walks away.

I smile. This party is going to be awesome.

A couple hours later...

**Emma's POV**

It feels so good to be back here in Australia. I liked America, but I missed my home town. I missed all my friends and family. It will be so good to see them again. I just got off the plane, and I will be driving home.

A half hour later...

I drove up to my house, got out and breathed the fresh sea air. It's so good to be home. I wonder what my family is doing. I use my key and walk in the house. It's very quiet and the house still looks neat. My family is very organized.

"Hello?"

I yell in the house. There's no answer. Where is everybody? I walk around the house, hmm, no one's here. Maybe they went to see a movie. I sit down on the couch. I just remembered something, Cleo told me to call her when I arrived. I pick up my cell and dial her. I wait for her to answer.

"Hello" I hear Cleo's voice. It feels so good to talk to her again.

"Cleo, its you!"

"Em, are you here? I can't wait to see you!" says my best friend.

"Yeah, I just got here. I'm at home." I say.

"Okay, I'm on my way over, do you want to go to the beach and hang out? Tell me all about America."

"Sure, I'll see you then." We hang up. I missed the beach so much. There's beaches in California but their not as good as the beaches here. I need to sit by the water and relax. I also get to swim again.

I close my eyes and relax on the sofa. Ten minutes later I hear a knock on the door. Cleo! I jump up and run to the door.

"Cleo!"

"Emma!"

We hug each other.

"Cleo your gorgeous and you look older. I missed you so much."

"You look gorgeous too Em, I missed you too."

We smile at each other.

"So, let's go to the beach and we can catch up on everything."

"Sounds good." I grab my bag and we head to the beach.

**Cleo's POV**

**I'm so happy to see Em. I'm bringing her to the party now. She thinks we are going to the beach, but she'll see we are going to Mako instead. We head to the beach. I look at the water. **

**"Hey Em, why don't we go for a swim? It's really warm today and I need to cool off." Hopefully my plan works.**

**"Sure, I missed swimming as a mermaid so much."**

**Yes, my plan is working. We run to the water and turn into mermaids. **

**"Let's go to Mako, where its nice and quiet." I say.**

**"Okay." Emma says and here we go. **

**Emma's POV**

It feels so good to swim as a mermaid again. I couldn't do this in America. I can't wait to get to Mako. It's so quiet and relaxing. I want to tell her about my adventure and she can catch me up with her life.

We are at Mako now. We swim through our usual entrance. Cleo beats me and pops out of the water first. I swim up the surface and open my eyes.

"Surprise!"

What is going on? I look over at Cleo and she is smiling at me.

"Cleo, what did you do?" I ask.

"I wanted to throw you a welcome back party. We all missed you."

Wow, Cleo invited all my friends. I see Rikki, Zane, Byron, Lewis and Ash. Ash? Why is he here? We broke up months ago.

I get out of the water and turn back into my human form. I see my family too. I also see a boy and girl I've never seen before. I run up to my parents and my little brother Elliot.

"I missed you all, I went home and you guys weren't there, I wondered where you went." I give my family a huge hug.

"Em, you look a little older and so beautiful." my mom says.

I smile and thank her. "Elliot you got big too." He gives me a hug. It's so good to see my family, I missed them so much.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around. It's Cleo.

"Emma, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay." I walk with Cleo. She leads me to the girl I saw, she must be Bella.

"Em, I want you to meet Bella. She's a new friend of mine and Rikki's. And this is Will." She points at Bella and Will. They smile at me.

"Your Emma, I've heard so much about you. It's nice to meet you." Bella says. I already decide that I like her. She seems really nice.

I also meet Will, he seems really nice too. I chat with them for a few minutes and I learn that Bella is a mermaid too. That's really cool, now we have another mermaid friend.

I also talk to Rikki, Zane and Lewis. I missed them too. Lewis told me him and Cleo got back together, and so did Zane and Rikki. I'm so happy for them!

I see Byron walk up to me.

"Hey Byron, how are you?"

I chat with Byron too. Even though I quit the swim team a long time ago, he tells me its just not the same without me. That's so sweet.

I look around and see Ash looking my way.

I walk over to him

"Hey Ash." I give him a smile.

"Hey Emma."

Well, this is awkward.

I try to start a conversation.

"So Cleo invited you right?"

"Yeah." he said.

"Well, I know it's been months since we've seen each other, I did miss you." Okay, I'll admit, I still have some feelings for him. When I was in America I didn't want to date other guys, because I wanted to focus on my job. I didn't stop thinking about him though.

"I missed you too Em. How long will you be here?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I'm going back to America soon. I love it here and I finished filming the movie." I say.

"Well, I hope you stay, it's so good to see you again. Maybe we can hang out and you can tell me about America."

"That would be great Ash." I smile at him. He returns the smile.

"Hey Em, having fun?" I see Cleo is next to me now.

"I'm having a great time, it's so good to see everyone." It was so nice of them to plan this party for me. I know everyone cares for me, and I really appreciate everything they do for me. I have the best friends ever.

"Thanks Cleo, for planning all this. I didn't want a party, but I know you really care about me and you wanted to do this."

"No Problem. I thought it would be a nice surprise." says Cleo.

Cleo walks over to the boom box and presses play. Some pop music plays. I like it. I walk over to Cleo.

"Hey what music is this? I like it." I nod my head to the music.

"This CD is actually Bella's music. She sings and has a band. She recorded a CD and gave it to me."

"Really? She's really good." I say. I walk over to Bella and compliment her on her music. We chat a little and then Cleo tries to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, who's ready to eat?" Cleo asks. Everyone cheers and we all go over to the food table. I'm really hungry from my long flight. As I grab some food, I hear a noise. What was that? It sounded like someone splashing in water. I look over at the water. No one's there. Hmm.

"Cleo, Rikki, come here please." I ask my friends. They come over to me.

"What's Up?" Rikki asks.

"I just heard something. It sounded like someone was splashing in the water." I say. How is that possible? There's no one there.

"Hmm, that's strange. I don't see anyone, let's just focus on the party." says Cleo. We all head back over to the table and grab some food. All a sudden I feel someone tap my shoulder. I jump in shock. I turn around and see someone I loathed for a long time.

I tell Rikki and Cleo. They turn around too.

"Hey Guys."

"Charlotte?" All three of us ask at the same time.

**Okay guys, that is the end of this story. Do you like the twist at the end? I planned that part a long time ago. I will be writing a spin-off story based on this story when Charlotte comes back. I always wondered what happened to her. The next story will take place after this one. What did you guys think of this story? Please let me know. I also had another idea for a story, but I'm not sure if I will write it. Also, I forgot to mention, Cleo and Lewis are still dating, so are Rikki and Zane. I wanted to do that because I like those couples. Also tell me if you want Emma and Ash to get back together. I was planning on making them be a couple again. And I also forgot to mention Will and Bella are also dating. I hated that they just got together when the show ended. So yeah, stay tuned for more and I apologize for not updating. Thank you all so much for the reviews and for reading my stories, it means so much to me :)**


End file.
